dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Swords of the Cross
The Swords of the Cross are three Holy Swords made from the three nails of Christ's crucifixion.Holy Nails - wikipedia Description The swords are protected by a holy power, a protection that can be broken by trying to use the sword in opposition to the principles it upholds. For instance, the sword of faith will become vulnerable when its wielder breaks a promise. Once that protection is broken, killing an innocent with one of the swords will destroy its powers.Grave Peril, ch. 21''Grave Peril, ch. 29 ''Fidelacchius Fidelacchius, The Sword of Faith, used to be wielded by Shiro Yoshimo, now dead, and, on occasion, by Karrin Murphy. In Skin Game, it is taken up by Waldo Butters.Skin Game, ch. 50 In the hands of Shiro Yoshimo and Karrin Murphy it took the form of a katana, known in Japanese legends as Kusanagi.Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi - wikipediaChangesGhost Story, ch. 9 When wielded by Waldo Butters, it took the form of a Jedi lightsaber.Skin Game, ch. 51 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Shiro Yoshimo was killed and in his last moments he gave Fidelacchius to Harry Dresden for safekeeping, that he would know who the next knight will be.Death Masks, ch. 31 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michael Carpenter asks Harry Dresden if he found any candidates for wielder of Fidelacchius; at this time Dresden had not.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''Changes'' In Changes, the two swords in Harry Dresden's care were temporarily used—''Fidelacchius'' by Karrin Murphy.Changes, ch. 39''Changes, ch. 46 ''Skin Game In Skin Game, Karrin Murphy misuses Fidelacchius when she attempts to strike down Nicodemus Archleone after he asked for mercy, resulting in its destruction. Later, in desperation, Harry Dresden throws the hilt to Waldo Butters; as he picks up the broken sword, Dresden hears what sounds like a heavenly chorus as the sword transforms into a Jedi lightsaber. ''Amoracchius'' Amoracchius, The Sword of Love, is also known as ExcaliburExcalibur - wikipedia and has the form of a heavy European broad sword.Ghost Story, ch. 9 The last known wielder is Michael Carpenter, now retired from the Knights.Small Favor, ch. 46 The sword is currently in the hands of Harry Dresden.Skin Game, ch. 51 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michael Carpenter states that, according to Church records, this is not the first time that one of the White Council has been asked to be custodian of one of the Swords. Harry Dresden is one custodian—the other is The Original Merlin who had Amoracchius.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Michael Carpenter was gravely injured on Demonreach. Afterward, he chose to retire from active Knight duty, also giving his Sword to Harry Dresden.Small Favor, ch. 46 ''Changes'' In Changes, the two swords in Harry Dresden's care were temporarily used—''Amoracchius'' by Susan Rodriguez.Changes, ch. 39''Changes, ch. 48 ''Skin Game In Skin Game, Amoracchius is temporarily wielded by Michael Carpenter.Skin Game, ch. 30 ''Esperacchius'' Esperacchius, The Sword of Hope, is also known as Durendal,Durendal - wikipedia and has the form of a cavalry saber. The sword is known to have been wielded by the Egyptian,Death Masks, ch. 6 about which next to nothing is known, then by Sanya, who is currently a Knight.Small Favor, ch. 15 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, {StubSection}} ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, it is mentioned that the Archangel Michael had offered Esperacchius to the former Denarian Sanya, who accepted. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, {StubSection}} ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, {StubSection}} Notes References Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Skin Game Category:General